The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle having a roof opening in a fixed roof part, the fixed roof having a roof edge defining the roof opening and protruding in a downward direction and further comprising a stationary part, and at least one panel for at least partly opening and closing the roof opening, the panel being movably supported by an operating mechanism, guided in a guide rail of the stationary part, extending along a longitudinal side of the roof opening, the panel being movable in vertical and longitudinal directions with respect to the roof opening, the stationary part being provided with sealing assembly comprising a first seal part capable of sealing the panel towards the fixed roof part, and a second seal part capable of sealing the stationary part against an inner part of the fixed roof.
Such open roof construction is known in the art whereby the sealing assembly further comprises a protruding part with which the sealing assembly is mounted to the stationary part. A drawback of this sealing assembly is that the tolerances between the stationary part carrying the sealing assembly and the fixed body outer surface are such that the appearance of the first seal part is depending on the amount of the tolerance stack between these parts. As such the visual impression of the sealing assembly seen from the outside of the vehicle and also the sealing function as such may be compromised in the vehicle. In such case in one vehicle the sealing assembly may look wavy from the outside or is protruding outward from the vehicles roof surfaces. And also the visual impression of the seal may vary from vehicle to vehicle under influence of the different tolerances in each vehicle.